Patroklos Alexander
Patroklos Alexander is a character from the Soul Calibur series. He first appeared in Soul Calibur III in Tira's ending, and then returns as a playable character in Soul Calibur V. Although he was supposed to be an anti-villain turned main protagonist, he is revealed to be a merciless, prejudiced murderer in half of the story, while in the other half he acts as an anti-villain and then redeeming himself in the end. He is the son of Sophitia Alexandra. Soul Calibur V Patroklos had been raised by his father, Rothion. Rothion would convey stories about Sophitia and her holy mission to destroy Soul Edge. Patroklos, as a result, desired to become a holy warrior, just like his mother and to one day meet her. When he was fifteen years old, Patroklos won a sword-fighting tournament, but that same night, his father began to succumb to his illness. Before his death, Rothion told Patroklos the truth about their family. Sophitia had been killed in battle by a group of malfested and Patroklos' sister had been abducted by a malfested wielding a ring blade. Patroklos vowed to rescue his sister and avenge his mother. After years of training under several masters of the fighting arts, he learned of Graf Dumas' recruitment for warriors to hunt down the malfested. Patroklos chose to work under Graf Dumas in hopes of destroying the malfested. During the game's events, its shown that Patroklos kills innocent people without hesitation or mercy, because he thinks that he is killing only malfesteds. Sometime, he eventually meets and defeats Tira, and finds Pyrrha. Viola, who was travelling with him alongside Z.W.E.I. tells him, that Pyrrha could be trouble, and later Patroklos realizes why. He and Pyrrha encounter Graf Duma, who turns back into Nightmare. Pyrrha, suddenly turns into her malfested form, in order to protect her beloved brother. After Nightmare's defeat, Patroklos, scared by Pyrrha's sudden transformation, runs away from her, when Tira re-appears and tell her that no one would love a malfested and bring the girl back to her side. Later, Siegfried, Z.W.E.I and the spirit of Soul Calibur convince Patroklos that he should slay Pyrrha in order to save her from malfestation. After he unleashes the power of Soul Calibur, he and his allies comfront the malfested army, after Z.W.E.I. defeats Nightmare and is defeated by Pyrrha, Patroklos manages to slay her. However he realizes that something wasn't right, and with Edge Master's help he is given a chance to change the evil things he done. After defeating Pyrrha again, Patroklos hesitates in slaying her again, and the spirit of Soul Calibur attempts to take his body and slay Pyrrha on its own. After the spirit's defeat, Patroklos and Pyrrha finally manages to destroy the two evil swords. See also *Patroklos Alexander Category:Soul Calibur Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassins Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Redeemed Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Extremists Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Category:Related to Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fanatics